Watching
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Kyouya smirked as he heard the thin line of panic in Hikaru’s voice. “It’s either you let me watch...or I’ll take Kaoru...whether he wants it or not.” Pairing: Hikaru X Kaoru X Kyouya.


Kaoru moved closer to his older twin; standing slightly behind him as he grabbed hold of his arm. Hikaru looked at his younger brother; Kaoru looked concerned and upset and even a little scared. Hikaru then looked back to the young man standing in front of them. Kyouya Ootori; he didn't even seem to be a little embarrassed about what he had just asked the twins, he had his usual calm, un-readable expression.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Hikaru asked; he wanted to make sure he had heard correctly before he got angry at the older boy.

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed. He didn't like to repeat himself. "I know that you both are 'romantically involved'...and the next time you two have sex, I want to watch."

Huh, he had heard right...and just as before Kyouya didn't seem to be phased at all by what he was saying...or rather what he was asking. "Kyouya-Sempai, what the hell!? You do realise what you're asking, right!?" Hikaru said angrily. All he wanted to do was yell at Kyouya, but if he did that, other people would hear what was going on and probably find out what he and Kaoru had been up to. They couldn't let that happen.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered; tightening his grip on Hikaru's arm. "Kyouya-Sempai I don't un-..." Kaoru stopped what he was saying and sighed. He knew there had to be a reason for Kyouya to ask for such a thing...but he wasn't sure he wanted to know why, so he changed his question. "What if...what if we refuse?"

"Kaoru..." Hikaru mumbled as he looked down at his younger twin. He looked back to Kyouya; frowning angrily. There was no way in hell he was going to let Kyouya watch as he made love to his brother. No way!

As he looked at Kyouya, the older twin realised his usual facade had turned into a frown; it was almost an angry one, but his eyes gave it away...his eyes had a sad look in them as he looked down at _Kaoru. _

Kaoru hadn't noticed Kyouya's look because he was too busty watching his brothers; Hikaru's frown deepened into an even angrier one. Kyouya looked over to Hikaru; his usual facade was back. _'What the hell was that!? Why the hell was he looking at Kaoru like that!? No, why was he looking at Karou in the first place!?' _

Hikaru was about to say something to Kyouya when he spoke up. "Kaoru...I would like to speak to Hikaru alone, please." Kyouya said; it would have sounded like a request if it had come from someone else's mouth, but the twins knew Kyouya well enough to know when he was requesting and when he was...demanding.

Kaoru gave a worried look to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled reassuringly at his younger brother and quietly said, "Go on..." Kaoru looked at his brother and then flashed his eyes to Kyouya. _'Why're you doing this Sempai?'_ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru...wait over there for me, go on." Hikaru nudged his brother in the opposite direction to where they were standing. As Kaoru walked past Kyouya, Hikaru could see Kyouya's eyes flash towards his younger brother. He didn't like it...he didn't like Kyouya looking at Kaoru, especially not after what he had just asked of the twins. "What do you want, now?" Hikaru asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the window behind him.

"I'm going to answer Kaoru's question, unless...you'd rather not know the consequences of saying _no_ to me?" Kyouya leaned against the window next to Hikaru.

Hikaru knew it would probably be better not to know, seen as how it was Kyouya who was asking...if it was anyone else, Hikaru wouldn't be worried, but with it been Kyouya...he was starting to worry about what he could do. What he would do. "What happens if _I_ say no?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What if _you_ say no? What about _Kaoru_?"

"Kaoru is not having a say in this matter...out of everyone in the Host Club –apart from me- he probably respects _you_ the most...and if he knew your _consequences _–whatever they are- he would probably let you watch...but I won't. I am not going to let you see Kaoru like that. Not ever!" Hikaru told him while he watched his brother; Kaoru was standing at the end of the long hall watching his twin and Sempai talk.

"Huh, you love him very much...don't you, Hikaru." Kyouya said; it wasn't a question like it sounded, it was a statement. A fact.

Hikaru thought he could hear a threat somewhere in Kyouya's statement. He started to panic. "What are your consequences!?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of the older boy.

Kyouya smirked as he heard the thin line of panic in Hikaru's voice. "It's either you let me watch...or I'll take Kaoru...whether he wants it or not."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "W-what...you're threatening to _rape Kaoru_..." Hikaru said quietly; he was completely shocked...he knew Kyouya could be _evil _when he wanted to or had to be...but threatening to _rape_ Kaoru..._his _Kaoru, this was something else, even for Kyouya.

"Technically it wouldn't be rape, he'd probably like it...after a while..." Kyouya said as a smirk spread across his lips.

Hikaru looked up at Kyouya; his eyes still wide. "You bastard!" Hikaru yelled. He grabbed Kyouya by the throat and slammed him against the window.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted; he started running towards his older brother. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to stop Hikaru, before someone saw...before he could get into trouble.

"Bastard, how could you be so...why the hell would you...to Kaoru..." Hikaru yelled angrily as his hands tightened around Kyouya's throat; Kyouya could have easily knocked Hikaru away...but he made no attempt to get the younger boy off him or even fight back.

Kaoru crashed into Hikaru; wrapping one arm around his older brother's waist and using his other hand to try and pull Hikaru's hands away from Kyouya. "Hikaru please! You have to let Sempai go...please! Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru removed his hands from Kyouya's throat; slowly. "Kaoru, were going home..."

"Hikaru..."

"Now, Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped at his younger twin. He took hold of Kaoru's hand; tightly and dragged him towards the end of the hall. "You don't ever go near _him_ unless you are with me! Do you understand?"

"Yes..." He answered, he knew there would be a reason for Hikaru been like this...but what was it? Kaoru looked back at Kyouya –who was watching them leave- as the corridor's door shut behind them. "Hikaru, I wonder what he said to you..." Kaoru wondered out loud.

* * *

Hikaru was sat in the middle of his and Kaoru's huge bed. _'Why would Kyouya...why would he want to hurt Kaoru like that?' _Hikaru asked himself. Hikaru had been asking himself the same question since he and Kaoru had left school. He couldn't understand. "Damn it!" Hikaru said under his breath; he put his elbow on his knee and covered his face with his hand. _'If I don't let him watch...Kaoru will get hurt...if I let him watch Kaoru will get really embarrassed...' _Hikaru thought and at that moment realised something.

'_The only way to protect him...is to let Kyouya watch...letting Kaoru get embarrassed is ten times better than letting him get raped...' _He didn't like the idea of letting Kyouya watch while he and Kaoru had sex...but he knew it was the only way. If he said no to Kyouya, he wouldn't be able to stop him hurting Kaoru...no matter how much he tried to protect him.

-Ring- -Ring-

Hikaru crawled over to his bedside table and looked at his phone; the caller ID said: Kyouya-Sempai.

-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-

Hikaru thought about leaving it and letting it go to the answer phone but...

"_It's either you let me watch...or I'll take Kaoru...whether he wants it or not." _

Hikaru's eyes widened as he heard Kyouya's voice in his head. He grabbed the phone as fast as he could; flipping it open and selecting the _'Accept' _button. "Hello?" He asked coldly.

"Hikaru..." Kyouya started. "I've called to ask for your answer, I would've phoned Kaoru, but you made it obvious he doesn't have a choice."

"Tch..." Hikaru couldn't believe how casual Kyouya was been about this. Hikaru was now in the mood to say that they won't let him watch, but...

"_It's either you let me watch...or I'll take Kaoru...whether he wants it or not." _

"Fine! But you don't hurt Kaoru...you don't try to touch him in any way...and you don't even think about him, while you're getting off on watching us!" Hikaru yelled angrily. He shut his phone; disconnecting the call and then he threw his phone at the wall.

He couldn't believe he had just agreed to let someone watch him and his twin have intercourse.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru walked out of the bathroom; nothing on but a towel. He walked over to Hikaru's bedside and picked up the –now broken- mobile phone; he put it on his brothers table. "Hikaru, you just...agreed to let Sempai watch, didn't you?" Kaoru asked; whispering.

"I...he said..." Hikaru sighed and looked down; avoiding Kaoru's eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Kaoru got onto the bed; climbing onto Hikaru's lap. Hikaru looked up; their eyes locking together. "No...I could never hate you, no matter what...but I don't understand why you'd let him watch us..."

Hikaru took hold of his younger brother's face and pulled it close to his. "I don't want you to know...but believe me, If there was another way...I'd do it...but this is the-!"

Kaoru had gently pressed his mouth against Hikaru's. "You don't have to explain...I trust you. I love you, Hikaru." He smiled as he put his forehead against his older brothers.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

* * *

Kaoru was laid on his back on the round table in the middle of their clubs room; nothing on but a long white shirt and his boxers. Hikaru was leaning over his younger brother, who was in between his legs; Hikaru was wearing nothing but his boxers and Kyouya was fully dressed sat on a chair a few inches away from the table.

It was after midnight and they were the only ones in school, so there was no chance of them been seen.

Hikaru looked at Kyouya; he was going to ask if he was sure they had to do this...but Kyouya nodded as if to say 'Start'. Hikaru looked down at his younger brother. Kaoru smiled reassuringly; his face was a dark shade of pink already.

Hikaru bent down and pressed his mouth against Kaoru's.

The first and only thing Kyouya had said to them when he walked into the room was, "Act as if I'm not even here..." and Hikaru was going to do exactly that...but he knew Kaoru would find that hard. It was different when they were at the club, because they were just acting, but when they weren't acting, they didn't want people to see...to comment on what they were doing. They knew what they were doing, how they felt was wrong but...they couldn't help it and they didn't need people to tell them that.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck; pulling him close. Hikaru pressed harder against his brother beneath him. As soon as Kaoru opened his mouth to gasp, Hikaru forced his tongue into Kaoru's mouth; feeling and tasting everything inside the younger twin.

Kaoru could feel himself turning hard and started –unconsciously- moving his hardening erection towards his brother; pressing it against him.

"Getting hard already huh, Kaoru?" Hikaru teased as he pressed his palm against the tip of Kaoru's –covered- erect member.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed in embarrassment as he flashed them towards Kyouya; looking at his expression; he was smirking. He looked back at Hikaru.

The older twin's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kyouya; who only looked at Kaoru. He looked back at Kaoru; he bent down and whispered into his ear, "Sorry...I...I forgot."

"It's...okay..." Kaoru said quietly. Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them.

Hikaru started to kiss at Kaoru's neck. The shirt was in the way had as he moved further down; he had made Kaoru wear a shirt that was too big for him, to try to cover him up a bit...but now it was just in his way. Hikaru pulled the shirt open; the buttons snapped off and flew all over the room.

Hikaru bit down at Kaoru's thin, pale skin. Kaoru yelped out in pain and shock. Hikaru started to lick and suck at the now red skin. He moved his left hand to Kaoru's hip and his right to Kaoru's hard nipple; squeezing and rubbing at it roughly. Hikaru kissed at Kaoru's chest until his mouth found what it was looking for; he started to suck at Kaoru's other nipple. When he felt Kaoru breath deeply, he gently bit down on it.

"Nnh!" Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru pulled away and tugged at his own boxers; throwing them to the floor. He grabbed at Kaoru's and in one swift movement pulled them off his younger brother and dropped them to the floor. Hikaru moved closer to his brother; pressing their hard erections together. "Nnh!" Karou moaned.

He bent down and started kissing Kaoru's chest, and moved down to his stomach; while he was doing this, Hikaru was pushing his and Kaoru's hardened members harder together.

As Kyouya sat and watched the twins...mostly Kaoru, he could feel himself turning hard.

"Hi-Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned quietly. Hikaru smiled and moved his mouth to his younger brothers erection; licking at the tip. "Ah..." Hikaru pushed Kaoru's legs apart, making it easier as he took in the Kaoru's full length. He started to suck; hard. "Ahh! H-Hikaru!"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he watched Kaoru's every reaction to his brother's every touch...he didn't like it..._he_ wanted to make Kaoru cry out in pleasure...to make him cum as his brother was doing...

He wasn't sure when but at some point his hand had un-done his trousers and pulled his cock out off his boxers; playing with it.

Hikaru could hear loud moans coming from his brother...and quiet ones coming from where Kyouya was sitting. He lifted up; moving his mouth away from Kaoru's weeping cock. Kaoru was panting and breathing deeply.

_'He is actually getting off on us doing it!' _Hikaru was going to look over at Kyouya, but Kaoru pulled on his face before he could. Kaoru shook his head. Hikaru was confused at first but realised Kaoru was telling him not to look. Kaoru opened his legs even further. "P-put it in..."

Hikaru smirked. He grabbed the tub of lube –he had put it on the table before they had started. Hikaru didn't usually use it, he would just play with Kaoru till they were both wet enough for him to enter his brother, but he wanted to get this over with. He grabbed Kaoru's hand and squirted loads into it. "Put it on for me..."

Kaoru sat up, slightly and reached his hand over to his brother's large erect cock. He wrapped his hand around it and Hikaru shivered at the cold liquid. Kaoru started to move his hand back and forth, spreading the lube.

Hikaru could hear Kyouya growl. He looked over at the older boy and smirked; now he was pretty sure why he had asked to watch them do each other.

Kaoru pulled his hand away and Hikaru pushed him on to his back; spreading his legs. Hikaru lined himself up with Kaoru's opening and pushed into his younger brother; slowly. After a moment Kaoru nodded for Hikaru to start moving. Hikaru started to move slowly at first but he quickened his pace and he was quickly pounding into his younger twin.

"Ahh!...Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed; his face was bright red and his eyes were glazed. Kaoru's head turned to the side. He saw Kyouya. He had his cock in his hand and was watching Kaoru. He couldn't help but notice how big Kyouya was...and he thought Hikaru was big but...Kyouya was _huge_.

"Say my name!" Kyouya hissed.

Kaoru knew if he didn't, Kyouya would do something bad...probably. "Ah!" Kaoru moaned as Hikaru slammed into him.

"Say it!"

"K-...Kyouya...ah!" Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru's head spun round to look at Kyouya; he was glaring as Kyouya smirked at him. Hikaru looked back down to Kaoru; he had an apologetic look on his face. Hikaru knew he was almost at his climax and so was Kaoru. He took hold of his brother's cock and started rubbing it, as he continued to thrust into him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed as he came all over his brother's hand. Hikaru smirked as he came inside of his brother.

'_Kaoru...'_ Kyouya thought as he came all over his hand.

Hikaru leaned in closer to Kaoru and crashed his mouth against his. He pulled away and licked his twin's lips.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too, Kaoru." He kissed his brothers forehead, before he pulled out of him. Hikaru climbed off the table and grabbed Kaoru's boxers; putting them on his brother. He then put his own on. Hikaru turned around to look at Kyouya; he had already cleaned himself up and was zipping his trousers. "I assume that's all we had to do..."

Kyouya's eyes flashed from Hikaru to Kaoru, but his view was blocked as Hikaru stood in front of his twin. "Yeah...that's it." He turned and was about to leave when Kaoru spoke.

"K-Kyouya-Sempai...why did you ask us to...to do this?" Kaoru asked; his chin resting on Hikaru's shoulder and his arms wrapped around him.

Kyouya turned his head to look back at the two of them; his eyes narrowed as he saw how Kaoru was clinging to Hikaru. Without saying a word he left the room.

"Kaoru wait here..." Hikaru ran after Kyouya. Kaoru ran to the door to listen.

"Kyouya...y-you have to stay away from Kaoru! Apart from when it concerns club activities, you don't talk to him!"

"Oh, and why should I do that?" Kyouya asked, turning to face the eldest twin.

"You mean apart from the fact that you made us have sex in front of you? You...you are in love with Kaoru, right? And you heard him...he loves _me_. So stay away." Hikaru turned away and walked back to the room.

Kyouya stayed stood in the same spot for a moment. He started walking down the hallway. _'Sorry Hikaru...I can't do that...'_

* * *

"Kaoru, you were listening?" Hikaru said as he saw his brother standing at the door.

"I love you Hikaru!" He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pressed his mouth against his. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and kissed him back. _'I love you too...' _Hikaru thought, not wanting to break their kiss.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading :D

P.s - I re-uploaded this because I spelt Kaoru wrong in the other so I changed it.


End file.
